1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus which displays widget windows, a display system including the display apparatus, and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays widget windows without preventing a viewer from viewing a television, a display system including the display apparatus, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, web adoption models for Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) includes an open web scheme of taking information of a web format provided by a service provider, a digital television portal scheme of providing viewers with IPTV-based web services through cooperation between IPTV providers and service providers, and a widget scheme of receiving only contents provided by a service provider and displaying the contents on small windows. Among these schemes, the widget scheme, in which multitasking is enabled while viewing TV and users instead of a service provider can directly manage widget services, is most suitable for the web adoption model for IPTV.
The widget (or gadget) is a mini program (application) which generates an icon for a frequently used service and independently drives the service. Using the widgets, contents can be provided without opening a web browser and various application programs such as a clock can be independently driven.
However, if a plurality of widget programs are executed and displayed on the screen of the IPTV, the widget programs may interfere with the IPTV viewer's ability to view the IPTV.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to provide a display apparatus which displays widget windows without preventing the viewer from viewing the television.